Purely Professional
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Hiei x Kurama] Kurama is a romance writer. Despite his novels, he hates the word love. Things become wilder when he meets the haughty, and irresistible Hiei. Would things end like his novels or would bitter reality get there first?


**PURELY PROFESSIONAL**  
_By Starflower Sakura   
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. Whoever thinks it does is an idiot.   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Yes, this is my what… third Yu Yu Hakusho fic in barely a month. I got this idea when… actually… I don't know how I got this idea. It just came… ^-^;; This is another **AU and it has shounen-ai.** Don't like don't read, okay? I won't be bothered with your pitiful whining. Besides any of that, enjoy my new story.   
  
_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** PURELY PROFESSIONAL  
CHAPTER 1 - NAGGING ALWAYS WORKS**   
  
**_ He looked at her and she looked back. Their eyes met and in that brief moment, everything seemed to fade. Everything became nothing and nothing became everything. Slowly, carefully, they turned away from each other to face the sunset. She laid her head on his shoulder and he smiled gently at her antics.   
  
"You'll be back right?" Emily whispered from her spot.   
  
"You think I would give you up now? After all I've done to get you. I don't think so. You would have to kill me to get rid of me."   
  
Emily smiled and turned her eyes back towards the sunset. He may be gone tomorrow… but he'll be in her heart for the rest of eternity.   
  
_** "Damn, Kurama! How do you know so many things about the romance section of life when you barely have a love life?!" Kurama's friend and editor, Urameshi Yuusuke exclaimed.   
  
Yuusuke turned and a hint of confusion appeared in his brown eyes. His eyes examined Kurama's quaint little apartment. It really wasn't that small when Kurama first moved in, but with all the novels that Kurama has been writing, the place is getting a bit cramped. Stylish yet not overly glamorous furniture sat in the living room. A tall, and elegant lamp stood in the corner of the apartment while flowers, mostly roses, decorated the vases that adorned the tables. In Kurama's room, there was a king-sized bed. Yuusuke still wonders why the redhead would buy such a big bed in the first place. Besides the bed, there was, of course, his mahogany dresser and wardrobe accompanied by his cherry wood desk that held a very up-to-date computer that held all Kurama's past and present work. Kurama wasn't anywhere in the apartment, Yuusuke noted.   
  
"Kurama?" he called out, wondering about the disappearance of his red-haired friend that was beside him only a minute ago.   
  
He got up from the seat that he was reading Kurama's newest novel in. Looking around to make sure that Kurama really wasn't in the room, he walked towards the door.   
  
"The least he could do is tell me he left," Yuusuke muttered to himself, running his hand through his black, gelled back hair.   
  
He paused at the door as he heard voices on the outside. He grinned as he recognized one of the voices belonging to the green-eyed romance writer and the other one belonged to a mysterious female.   
  
He opened the door just in time to hear Kurama say, "I'm sorry, but I'm already seeing someone."   
  
He watched as the woman nodded and left. Kurama looked up at him, surprise appeared on his face then melted into a smile.   
  
"Hello, Yuusuke. Did you finish reading the novel?"   
  
"Yea, I did. It was good and sappy as always."   
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing."   
  
"No, it's a compliment. You know I'm not really the romantic type, but all your stories are truly captivating. It'll be another bestseller no doubt."   
  
Kurama smiled modestly at the comment.   
  
"I have to ask you something, though, Kurama."   
  
Kurama tilted his head, "What is it?"   
  
Yuusuke grinned, "Do you plan to use the 'I'm already seeing someone' excuse on everybody that wants to go on a date with you?"   
  
Kurama laughed. His eyes sparkled with amusement. Yuusuke stared in amazement as a small smile formed on his lips.   
  
_Just now,_ Yuusuke thought, _Kurama looked just like he did when we were still in school and life was carefree._   
  
"Am I that unbelievable when I say that?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Well, no. It's just that you have been rejecting people left and right with that same excuse. Sooner or later people will ask to see this 'someone else.'"   
  
Kurama smiled, "Don't jinx it now. I wouldn't know _what_ to do if someone did ask me that."   
  
"It would be better for your work, though."   
  
Kurama looked at Yuusuke, "What would be better for my work?"   
  
"Actually meeting someone. Going on dates. You know that kind of stuff," Yuusuke said. "In message boards and on the net, your fans are all assuming that you met the 'love of your life' through some exciting adventure."   
  
Kurama yawned, "I'll be sure to ask you what these people thought up later. Right now, I have to get some sleep. I stayed up all night writing that ending."   
  
Yuusuke nodded, "Get some sleep. Be ready tomorrow though. I'm taking you somewhere where you'll be able to have some fun."   
  
"But…" Kurama began to complain.   
  
"I'm your editor. You have to listen to me."   
  
"Yes, you're my editor. I'm supposed to listen to you on the topic of my novels. Not my social life," Kurama stated, folding his arms in front of his chest.   
  
"Same difference. You have to listen to me all the same," Yuusuke replied grinning.   
  
"I'm not going."   
  
"Yes, you are."   
  
"No, I'm not."   
  
"I'll be coming to pick you up tomorrow. Maybe I can meet some pretty chicks. And you can get started on getting a love life."   
  
"Going to wherever you're taking me doesn't sound extremely 'adventurous.' Wouldn't want to disappoint my fans by meeting the 'love of my life' in something as plain as a club!"   
  
"How'd you know I'll be taking you to a club?"   
  
"I've known you since we were little. You think I wouldn't know what goes on in that perverted mind of yours. If I were to pick somebody for you, it would be somebody who would be able to knock some sense into you."   
  
"I will not be controlled by some woman!" Yuusuke retorted angrily.   
  
"I said that I'd look for someone like that for you if I were to chose."   
  
Yuusuke scowled and mumbled about evil, ungrateful best-selling authors that goes by the pseudonym 'Kitsune.'   
  
"So that's settled right? I'm not going with you tomorrow."   
  
Yuusuke frowned again and then slowly, a plan formed in his head and a smirk crept onto his lips.   
  
"Sure, Kurama. You won't have to go tomorrow. I'm not going to force you."   
  
"Good! I'm glad you things the way I do. You'll certainly be better off, I assure you. Well, goodbye!"   
  
Kurama walked into his apartment and shut the door gently behind him.   
  
Once Yuusuke heard the small click, he whispered, "I'm not going to force you, Kurama. You're going to beg to go tomorrow and once we're there… the hunt for romance will begin!"   
  
Yuusuke laughed wildly causing a few doors of neighbors to open and stare at him.   
  
"Should I call the mental hospital?" a lady asked, looking at another one of her neighbors.   
  
Yuusuke's eyes widened, "No need! I was just practicing for a play! Yea, that's it!"   
  
"What role did you get? A witch or a banshee?" a man asked.   
  
Yuusuke decided to ignore him as he made his way past all the people that stared at him as if he was truly a lunatic. He waited for the elevator to come and when it finally did come, he breathed a sigh of relief. At last he was away from those unwanted gazes.   
  
_I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Kurama, but you have to get over this unnatural hatred towards love sooner or later and what's better than experiencing love firsthand?   
  
** To be continued…**_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ I can so imagine Kurama as a romance novelist. ^-^ Yuusuke as his editor is a bit more farfetched, but I needed someone that's close to him and another certain somebody ^___^ I know there's no Hiei in this chapter, but I promise you he'll be in this story soon! Err… I least I think he'll be in here soon! ^^;;   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
_** ~* Starflower Sakura *~**


End file.
